A New Beginning
by FabDuckling
Summary: An hour later Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean, drinking a grande non-fact mocha with extra foam. He changed into black jeans and a simple, white Marc Jacobs button down top with a silver scarf. Keeping his head down, as someone sat across from him. His head snapped up, expecting anyone but, Sebastian to be sitting across from him.
1. Lima Bean encounter

_**Hello lovelies, this is not my first story but it is since I learned how to spell properly and on this account. This story has a plot line, I dont have a laptop, I'm using my moms and she doesn't like it so I'm not sure if I can update often but I will try.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Warning: Blaine bashing! Swearing. Protective daddy!Burt.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel is now single.  
**_**Chandler Kiehl, Sebastian Smythe and 4 others like this.  
**_**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt please let me explain!  
**Kurt Hummel: **Fuck off.**  
Blaine Anderson:** Kurt please! I love you**!  
Burt Hummel:** Blaine…If Kurt wants you to as he so nicely put it 'fuck off' then fuck off.

* * *

Kurt was _literally_ a mess. He didn't leave his room unless he needed food. No one was allowed in his room and he only wore sweatpants and T-shirts. He stalked Blaine on facebook, seeing what he was doing, talking too and looking at all his pictures…over...and over again. "Kurt can I come in?" Burt asked as he poked his head in the door. Kurt sniffled and nodded. "Yeah…" He whispered, his voice broken and sad.  
"Kurt…you need to get out of the house. What are you going to do when school starts?" Burt asked softly, sitting on the edge of Kurts bed. Kurt sighed and nodded. "I guess…" He mumbled. Sitting up and smiling sadly at Burt. Burt frowned and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt swallowed thickly and hugged him back tightly.  
"I love you dad." He murmured. "I love you too kiddo." Burt whispered, kissing his sons hair.

* * *

An hour later Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean, drinking a grande non-fact mocha with extra foam. He changed into black jeans and a simple, white Marc Jacobs button down top with a silver scarf. Keeping his head down, as someone sat across from him. His head snapped up, expecting anyone but, _Sebastian_ to be sitting across from him.  
"Uh…Hi?" Kurt said cautiously. Sebastian smiled his spot across from Kurt. "Hey Princess... So what happened to your perfect little romance with the hobbit?" Sebastian asked. Kurt tensed "Uh…I went to his house to surprise him and walked in on him and some guy fucking in the kitchen." Kurt said harshly. Sebastians eyes widened. "Wow." He said in shock. Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
"What a little bitch." Sebastian said after several long moments of silence. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Nodding in agreement.

The two talked for a while, mainly about school, Dalton and the benefits of being single.

"I thought you were into Blaine." Kurt said as the sun began to set. "Please, I was only into Blanderson because I thought his whole bashful school boy thing was just an act…I guess I was wrong." Sebastian said with an eye roll. Kurt nodded. "Yeah…it's kind of annoying actually." Kurt added to Sebastians observation of his ex-boyfriend. Sebastian nodded and smiled softly. "Give me your phone." He said simply. Kurt raised an eyebrow and offered the greened teen his phone. Sebastian took it and added himself as a contact. Texting himself on Kurts phone so the others number would be on his phone. He smiled and gave Kurt his phone back. "I have to get back home…I have to babysit." Sebastian added and got up. "See you later Princess." He smirked and left. Kurt rolled his eyes and got up to leave soon after. Taking out his phone when it vibrated.

**[Text] 5:47 p.m., Sebastian 'Sex God' Smythe:  
**_**Hey Princess, meet up tomorrow for coffee? **_

**[Text] 5:49 p.m., Princess:  
**_**Sure thing, and Sebastian?**_

**[Text] 5:50 p.m., Sebastian 'Sex God' Smythe:  
**_**Yes Princess?**_

**[Text] 5:51 p.m., Princess:  
**_**Sex god? Really? Never trusting you with my phone again! **_

**[Text] 5:53 p.m., Sebastian 'Sex God' Smythe:  
**_**Yet you haven't changed it? Curious ;) **_

Kurt rolled his eyes and made a mental note to change his contact name later. Buckling up in his navigator and taking a deep breath. Beginning to drive to his house, smiling softly. He had a week until school started, a week…a week to be able to look at Blaine without crying. Maybe when school started he would become a cheerio again? He wasn't quitting glee. No way in hell. Cheerios would just be a distraction…yep. He was joining.  
Pulling into his driveway and sighing, he got out and walked inside. "I'm home!" He called out. Smiling softly as he took out his phone and texted some old Dalton friends. He could at least try to redeem himself for senior year…

* * *

_**Please Review! I will update faster with reviews! I Know it's not all that great but, I'm working on it!**_

_**xx Love the Fabulous Duckling xx  
**_


	2. Rachels a bitch

**Hey lovelies!  
You guys seem to like my story, I'm glad honestly. All the notifications to my phone is a great thing to wake up too!  
So this one has, light mentions of possible cuddles in the LB. Rachel bashing and bitter Kurt!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, If I did don't you think Kurtbastian would be happening?

* * *

Kurt sighed as he walked toward his car in the morning. Today was the first day of school…the first day of hell. He had gone for a simple look, black jeans, a white shirt and a silver vest. Getting in the front seat of his car and smiling softly as he got a text from Sebastian.

**[Text] 8:15 a.m., Sebastian Smythe:  
_Hey princess, break a leg at your try-out! ;)_**

Kurt smiled softly at the text. He and Sebastian had become good friends since their encounter a week ago. They only hung out at the Lima Bean though and one day, Blaine walked into the Lima Bean…

* * *

_Kurt looked up from his lap, blushing disappearing from one of Sebastians oh-so-crude and flirty pick-up lines. They were all playful, or Kurt thought they were. Freezing when he saw Blaine sitting at a table with the same guy Kurt had caught him with two weeks ago. Tears welling in his eyes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at where Kurt was. Sighing, he moved closer to Kurt.  
"Blaine will look over here soon….play along." He whispered into Kurts ear. Wrapping his arm around Kurts waist loosely and pulling himself closer to Kurt, as Blaine looked over. Kurt quickly dropped his head onto Sebastians shoulder. Blaine looked disappointed, mad and regretful. "Are you okay?" Sebastian whispered to his friend.  
"Yeah….I think I am." Kurt whispered with a smile._

* * *

Ever since then, Kurt felt a bit happier. Knowing someone was there for him, since suddenly all his New Direction friends were on Blaines side. He had gotten several texts over the week all saying….

**_"Take Blaine back, he loves you and you love him!" _**

Well…no. When you're cheated on it hurts. It breaks you, ruins you, makes you question yourself. When he's with his dad or Sebastian, he knows who he is because those are the people who care about him and not Blaine.

* * *

Once at school the first thing Kurt did was head to the gym. "Coach Sue?" He asked kindly as he approached her. "Porcelain, how may I help you?" She asked.  
"I'd like to re-join the cheerios." Kurt said with a smile. Sue's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Kurt smiled as he walked down the halls, already in his uniform. Putting the clothes he had worn to school in his locker. Keeping his locker plain for the time being. Taking out his phone and texting Sebastian.

**[Text] 9:07 a.m., Princess:  
_Try-out? Who do you think you think you're talking to Smythe?  
_  
**He got a reply quickly, walking to his class with his binder. Sitting in the back with a smile.

**[Text] 9:09 a.m., Sebastian Smythe:  
_So you got it? Huh, never thought you'd be a cheerleader. Don't know why the thought never occurred. _**

Kurt smiled. The day would be long but, at least he had Sebastian to help him through it.

* * *

Kurt walked into glee hesitantly, only Rachel, Finn and Tina were there so far.  
"Hey guys." Kurt said softly, sitting in the back. Tina smiled and Rachel scowled. "Kurt." She said with her, 'I'm better then you' tone. Kurt rolled his eyes and face Tina, they started to talk about sweaters and clothes. Blaine walked in and smiled softly at Kurt. "Kurt, you're a cheerio?" Blaine asked curiously.  
"Yeah." Kurt said simply, not looking at him. Blaine frowned and sat beside Rachel.  
Slowly everyone came in, all avoiding Kurt except for Tina and Brittany.

Mr. Schue came in and smiled brightly. "Nationals." Was the first thing he said. Everyone smiled brightly, except Kurt. He had no faith in them know since, it was so predictable. "Nationals are in L.A. this year." He continued. Kurts eyes widened and smiled brightly. "Now in order to get there, it's going to be a blood bath. The Warblers are a giant obstacle." Mr. Schue was about to continue when Rachel cut in.  
"Mr. Schuester I believe that the only way for us to win is if my teammates go into the extreme vocal rehearsal and exercises, I go through." She said proudly.  
"Bite me hobbit." Kurt responded. Causing her to glare at him. Santana smirked and Quinn held in a giggle.  
"Kurt, we understand that your bitter about the break up but, get over it. You and Blaine will get back together because that's what love is." Rachel continued. Kurt froze, his gaze at her turning cold and deadly.  
"Okay yentle. Lets talk about break-ups because that's going to happen with you and Finn soon enough. You'll cheat on him or get in a fight and then obsess over him and make everyone suffer. I've gotten over the break-up and I'm never getting back together with Blaine. Just because your fucking crazy doesn't mean the rest of us are!" Kurt snapped. Getting up and storming out, with everyone in shock.  
Taking out his phone and texting Sebastian.

**[Text] 3:07 p.m., Princess:  
_Hey, I'm coming up to Dalton. I need an escape._**

[Text] 3:10 p.m., Sebastian Smythe:  
_Okay Princess, my room numbers 407…see you soon._

* * *

**_Reviews please! You have no idea how happy they make me.  
Give me some ideas for the next chapter, I can incorporate it._**

**_xx Love the Fabulous Duckling xx  
_**


	3. Dark Shadows

**Hey lovelies!  
Sorry I haven't been updating latey (Like four days!) but, I'm busy with school. Im failing math and I need to get my grade up, so I've been study like crazy! I'm trying to update whenever I can! Please don;t hate be because it's short. I have exams soon so studying is a must for all my other classes.**

* * *

Kurt sighed and walked toward Sebastians dorm, managing to ignore all the students he knew. He was sticking out, yet again. Students looking at him curiously and some of the gay students checking him out. He rolled his eyes. Walking down the hall…

404, 405, 406 and ah ha! 407!

Kurt smiled and knocked his door. "One minute!" Sebastian called as he quickly fixed his hair. Rushing to open the door.  
"Hey...nice uniform." Sebastian said kindly, moving out of the way so Kurt could walk in, checking him out as he did. Kurt smiled and walked in and smiled softly at him. "Hey, thanks for letting me come over." Kurt said softly, sitting on Sebastians bed.

"No problem, wanna talk about it?" Sebastian asked, sitting beside him and giving him a friendly hug. Kurt sighed and leaned into his chest. "Rachel's such a bitch." Kurt grumbled, Sebastian laughed and stroked his hair.

"Blaine just waltzed right in and talked to me. Asking me if I'm a cheerio. I'm wearing the uniform. Is he bind or something? I'm clearly a fucking cheerio…." Kurt rambled, sighing angrily. He looked up at Sebastian, who genuinely looked amused.

"What?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Clearly confused as to why this was amusing. Sebastian just laid back, leaning against the wall, while holding Kurt to his chest. Kurt smiled softly and cuddled into him. He listened to Sebastians heartbeat, the sound soothing him and making him calmer. "I'm glad we're friends Seb." He whispered. Sebastian nodded and smiled fondly. "Me too…" He whispered.

Later the two settled on a movie, Dark Shadows by Tim Burton. Kurt fell asleep against Sebastians chest half way in. Sebastian began to doze off as the movie came to an end when, Kurts phone began to ring. He answered it befor it could awake Kurt.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly. "Hello? Who is this? Where's Kurt?" A concerned Burt Hummel answered.  
"This is Sebastian, Kurts up at Dalton with me." Sebastian answered. "Kurts asleep right now…" Sebastian said softly, looking down at Kurt. Burt sighed. "Sebastian? The kid who blinded Blaine?" He asked and Sebastian grimaced slightly. "Yes sir, that's me." He replied with.

* * *

**_Reviews please! You have no idea how happy they make me.  
Give me some ideas for the next chapter, I can incorporate it.  
Trying to update soon! Love you all!  
_**

**_xx Love the Fabulous Duckling xx  
_**


	4. Something new?

**OMG sjkdfha! I'm so fucking stupid! I should have updated sooner but, I had to study for exams! Then I had to take exams and now I'm free! Not, really though cause I'm grounded for failing my math exam...At least I'm passing the coarse! Yaaay! Reviews and Fave this if your happy for me! **

* * *

To say Burt wasn't happy about Kurt being with Sebastian was an understatement. Kurt was forced to wake up and leave. Befor leaving he pecked Sebastians cheek. "Thank you." He whispered befor hurrying down the hall and out of Dalton.

Sebastian was stunned, closing the door and leaning against it. A small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. A small crush was definitely beginning to brew. He would never admit that to Kurt though…Kurt needed a friend, not a boyfriend at the moment. Wait….  
_  
Boyfriend? _Where the hell did that come from?

Maybe this crush wasn't so small after all….

* * *

Kurts drive was long. He knew the moment he got home would be weird. Finn probably had told Burt about his explosion of Rachel. Rachel was probably there, fake crying, patting her tears away with a tissue at the ready.

He was right.

"He was so rude." He heard Rachel sob as he walked in. Biting his tongue as he walked toward the kitchen. "Hello…" He said awkwardly. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  
"Kurt is this true?" Burt asked, a little shocked. "That I stood up for myself? Yep." Kurt said simply, sipping at his water.

"Kurt, attacking mine and Rachels relationship isn't sticking up for yourself." Finn said. "It is when Rachels attacking me because I won't be in a relationship with Blaine.." Kurt said and Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Kurt you're a cheerio again." Carole smiled as she walked in. Kurt smiled sweetly at her. "Are we done here because I'd like to sneak in some Grey's Anatomy, befor I get interrogated again." Kurt said towards his dad. Burt nodded feebly. "We'll talk after dinner." Burt said simply. Kurt smiled befor turning on his heel and heading upstairs.

Laying down on his bed and smiling softly. He blushed when he thought about the kiss. It's not exactly blush worthy but, it was to Kurt. He started to feel something for Sebastian a while ago but, never thought about acting on it. Sebastian wasn't a relationships guy and Kurt was…It would never work out so Kurt was crazy for even having hope, right? Well….Kurt wasn't going to give up hope. Someone will love him one day…hopefully one day soon.

* * *

**_I know its short but, I only have a certain amout of time on the computer...damn parents. Anyway, Please review. It turns out 2,106 people have seen this and 2,099 people haven't reviewed...  
how am I failing math?  
xx Love the Fabulous Duckling xx  
_**


	5. The end

**Hello my darlings, I'm allowed on the computer right now because I'm babysitting. They trusted me with the life of children. Morons...Anyway I personally don't like this chapter because it's short and sad-ish but, some things need to be sad in order to see the happy things in life. **

* * *

Kurt sighed as he relaxed into his bed as he continued to daydream about what a relationship with Sebastian would be like. Probably, hard but worth it. Sebastian seemed to understand him and get was he was about, unlike Blaine who only saw the kinder side of Kurt. He let his thoughts wander for a while, mainly on Sebastian, his hair, his eyes and his soft looking lips. His thoughts were cut off when there was a knock on his door.

"Kurt?" Burt asked. Kurt sighed and sat up. "Yeah dad?" He replied quickly. Burt entered hesitantly. "I think we should have a talk." He said softly, Kurt blanched. "About?" He asked.  
"Sebastian…" Was the only thing Kurt didn't want to hear.

* * *

**[Text] 7:49 p.m., Princess:  
_We can't hang out anymore. _**

Kurt sent that regretfully befor turning his phone of and silently crying into his pillow.

* * *

Sebastian had been sitting in warbler practice. Thinking about Kurt instead of harmonies for Sectionals. His phone went off and he smiled when he saw who it was from. He read it and his heart stopped…that was exactly why he didn't do relationships.

**[Text] 7:51 p.m., Sebastian:  
_Why not? Kurt I don't understand…did I do something wrong?_**

He sent with no reply.

**[Text] 7:57 p.m., Sebastian:  
_Kurt at least tell me what I did.  
_  
[Text] 8:05 p.m., Sebastian:  
_Please! Kurt I…I really like you!_ **

No reply….

* * *

**_Review and favorite it this please...and don't hate me. I hate myself for doing this..._**

BTW 3,000 people have seen this and I only have 11 reviews...dafuq?

xx Love the Fabulous Duckling xx


	6. Trying in the early morning

**Hey guys, I wont be able to post again for like 24 hours because I'm working for my uncle in the morning then havin brunch with my grand-parents and sister who just moved back from Alberta where my best friend just moved...*Crickets* Okay...none of you care about my weird social life, here it the store that I have no idea where the fuck I'm going with this...**

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up and groaned. He didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to talk to his dad and he didn't want to see Rachel and her stupid fucking reindeer sweater!  
He looked at his phone and reached for it, turning it on hesitantly. He saw he had seven missed calls and three missed messages. He sighed and read the texts, not daring to listen to his voice mail. His eyes welled with tears. Typing out a hesitant reply.

**[Text] 6:45 a.m., Kurt:  
_I'm so sorry….I really like you too probably more then I should but, my dad…he hates you and doesn't want me around you….If I could I would...I'm sorry Sebastian. _**

He read it over and took a deep breath befor sending it. He knew his father would never, ever approve of Sebastian…forbidden love. Befor it was a concept Kurt never truly thought would be worth the risk since, he had Blaine and everyone approved of Blaine but, now, it was Sebastian he wanted to be with, no matter how big the risk.

He got ready for school, slowly. Doing his normal routine, skin, clothes, hair, food. Skipping a real breakfast today in order to avoid Burt. Grabbing a banana and running out the door. Uniform fit snugly on him today. When he got to the car he got in, about to start it when he got a text.

* * *

Sebastian woke up to the sound of his phone, it was a loud annoying sound he set it to encase Kurt texted him. He hurried to find it in his duvet cover. Smiling softly then frowning. He didn't like that, Kurt's dad had made a judgement on him without even meeting him. He licked his lips and tried to think of something to reply with, deciding to get dressed while he thought. He changed out of the uniform he fell asleep in, putting on a new, wrinkle free white dress shirt and a new pair of slacks. He sighed and still couldn't think of the right thing to say to Kurt.  
Taking his phone and walking to the Dining hall. He needed some….romantical advice from his fellow Warblers who knew Kurt. Sitting down across from Nick, Jeff and Trent, he smiled awkwardly.  
"I need your guys' help…" He stated simply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait…you and Kurt?" Trent asked in disbelief. Sebastian smiled slightly at Kurts name. "Aw, you have it bad!" Nick giggled and Jeff smirked, kissing his boyfriends cheek. "Luckily we know what that's like." Jeff added and Nick nodded. Trent rolled his eyes at his two best friends. "Anyway…You need help getting Kurt to disobey his dad?" He asked and Sebastian nodded. "Good luck with that." Trent scoffed. The emerald eyed teen raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He sneered lightly. "Kurt loves his dad more than anything, more than fashion, cheesecake and coffee." Trent replied with and the two lovers beside him nodded. Sebastian blanched.  
"Shit." He mumbled.

He ended up walking out of the Dining hall after just nibbling on a blueberry muffin. He knew what to say to Kurt, it was crazy and yet somehow cute.

**[Text] 7:45 a.m., Sebastian:  
_Kurt,  
I do not care if your father does not like me. The only opinion that matters to me it yours…I'm willing to change my whore-like ways for you. I already have. I'm going to be behind the bleachers at your school by the finale bell…meet me?  
Sincerely, Meerkat.  
_**

* * *

**Review, fave, share, follow.  
Big mile stone for this fic I suppose...3,500 people have seen it! Yaaay!**

xx Love the Fabulous Duckling xx  



	7. A very Important call

**Hello my little ducklings. (We're close now, I think you deserve a special name).  
This chapter is more of a filler but, is important so...read on and enjoy.**

* * *

By lunch Kurt was still trying to figure everything out. He had to Cheerios after school and he couldn't miss it. Coach Sue would kill him but, he wanted to see Sebastian…he had to see Sebastian.

Crap…he had it bad.

He sat down beside Mercedes and Brittany. Nibbling at a couple carrot sticks. He looked at Brittany. "How mad do you think Coach Sue would be if I missed today's practice?" He asked sweetly. Brittany thought about it. "I'm guess since, you're her sweet porcelain that she wouldn't be too mad." Brittany answered simply. Kurt nodded and smiled softly. "I have to make a phone call." He said befor getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.  
Dialing Sebastians number and smiling softly.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in the Dining hall, scribbling down ideas for sectionals. The team was already making him think about that kind of stuff. He was more focused on Kurt and worrying about him showing up then anything though. He had a plan that if Kurt did show up he was going to magically seduce him into a date.

An actual _date. _

He was so lost in thought about Kurt and what their date would be like that when his phone went off he jumped. He quickly checked it.  
**[Incoming call; Kurt Hummel. 12:01 p.m.,]  
**He answered without a second thought.

"Kurt?" He said quickly, happiness lacing his voice.  
"Hey Sebastian." Kurt said quietly, looking around for the glee club, just encase.  
"I can't meet you under the bleachers…Finn has football and I'm supposed to be going to Cheerios." Kurt quickly explained.  
Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temple. "Where can we meet…I really want to see you." He said softly, longing in his tone.  
Kurt blushed. "And I want to see you too…Wanna meet at Milano?" Kurt asked sweetly.  
"Italian food Mr. Hummel…you must like me." Sebastian teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"You're paying for yourself though Mr. Smythe." Kurt said sweetly. Sebastian chuckled, "Understandable…I'll pay for you too." Sebastian said simply. Kurt nodded. "Okay….Meet me there at three thirty." He said and Sebastian smiled, "See you there Princess..."  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Sebastian…see you tonight." Kurt said with a fond smile. "Goodbye Kurt."

* * *

Kurt put away his phone with a blissful smile. Unaware that Blaine was down the hall, just in hearing range.

* * *

**DON****'T HATE ME!  
****I'm trying to updates A.S.A.P but, I may not be able to this coming two weeks as much as I would like. We're getting new flooring and it's gonna be hectic.  
Review, favorite, share, follow!**

**BTW! I made a Twitter for this account, giving possible spoilers and asking some very fucking important questions. I may make a tumblr too but, IDK.**

FabDuckling  


**xx Love the Fabulous Duckling xx**


	8. A cancelation and a tree house

**Well first off, befor anything I wanna say how disappointed I am in you all. You did not help me, nor try. I have to request help from someone so thank you, IAmOnlyHuman. I love you forever now.  
All you guys should be ashamed. All of you 8,597 people who saw the story and didn't help :(  
**

* * *

Kurt walked into the restaurant, he was early and he knew it but, he needed to make sure it was perfect. He sighed happily, his father thought he was at Mercedes so he was in the clear. He had settled on white jeans, and a one armed sweater that covered half of his torso over a red shirt. They had changed the time because, Kurt had to go to practice.

Tonight would be perfect no matter what, just him, Sebastian, the waitress and Rachel….Rachel?!

Kurt froze as he saw Rachel sitting in a booth with her dads. "Kurt?" Rachel said curiously as she spotted him. "Oh…Hi Rachel.." He said with a slight grimace. Walking over to them and smiling falsely. "You guys come here too? I love their cheesecake, I was just gonna get some to go…so, I'll see you in glee tomorrow." He said sweetly. Walking to the side bar to get his now, to go order. Texting Sebastian while he waited.

**[Text] 4:55 p.m., Kurt Hummel:  
_Go figure! Rachel's here with her dads. DO NOT show up. I'm so sorry this is happening…._**

He sent with a frown. Taking his cheesecake and walking back out to his car. He knew he would have to go home now, to his dad. She sighed and turned on the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He got home and frowned, carrying his cheesecake into the house, taking off his shoes and shutting the door. "I'm home." He said in a fake cheery voice. Hurrying back up the stairs and to his room, dropping the cheesecake on his bed and plopping down. He was beginning to regret all of his…mainly falling asleep at Dalton and letting Sebastian answer his phone. He remembered it so clearly. Getting home and the way his dad looked at him…with disappointment for the first time, ever.

* * *

_"Why were you with….that boy?" Burt asked curiously, his facial expression changing but the disappointment still showed in his eyes.  
"Because we're friends dad." Kurt answered simply, moving to sit across from him on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Since? I Remember a couple months ago he was blinding Blaine and know your sleeping at his dorm? And from what you've told me, I think I know what was going on." Burt said simply. Kurt's eyes widened and then narrowed. "**Nothing** happened." He assured quickly._

"We we're watching a movie and I fell asleep…Me and him have been hanging out for a while, actually." He added swiftly. That didn't impress Burt.  
"Well that ends now." He said sternly, Kurt's eyes widened in panic. "What?" He gasped.

"You're not to hang out with him anymore Kurt. I think he's a bad influence. You never lie to me or keep secrets from me and now, because of him you do." He said simply. Kurt was shocked. "You can't do that!" He protested.  
"But, I can and I have." Burt said sternly. Getting up and walking toward the door. "Your better than this Kurt. Find someone better than him to hang out with." He said befor leaving.

* * *

Kurt frowned and stabbed his cheesecake with a plastic fork befor taking a bite.

* * *

Sebastian received the text as he reached his car. Frowning at it, he leaned against the car and sighed. Biting his lip, he got in his car anyway. Driving towards a gravel road not far from Dalton and smiling softly. He would find a way to be alone with Kurt Hummel if it killed him.

He climbed up the tree to an abandoned tree house. Smiling at the contents inside, there was some leafs and a bit of dirt but he could clean it up. He smiled and texted Kurt back after a while of cleaning up.

**[Text]** **6:10 p.m., Sebastian Smythe:  
_That's okay but, I need you to meet me somewhere at midnight tomorrow. Do you know the gravel road just off the high way near Dalton? _**

He would need to have a night to plan and set everything up. The food, the blankets, and throwing out the dolls left in the tree house from when children played in there roughly ten years ago. The reply came faster than he expected.

**[Text] 6:12 p.m., Kurt Hummel:  
_Yes and yes. _**

Sebastian smiled and texted Kurt the directions on how to get there. Smiling as his plan was finally falling into place.

* * *

**To apologize please review, follow and favorite *Lessthenthree***

**And check out IAmOnlyHuman; u/4153554/**

**xxLove the Fabulous Ducklingxx**


End file.
